mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Beavis
Beavis is one of the two main characters in the MTV cartoon Beavis and Butt-head. He is voiced by the show's creator, Mike Judge. Beavis is characterized by his severe underbite, battleship bow chin, and his limited number of teeth. He has a fixated stare on his face and he does not face or look at the audience as his face is almost always shown in profile. His nose is long and sharp with small nostrils (which may be a reason why some girls may like him, as stated in Letters to Santa Butt-Head) and his hair is blonde in color which is shaped in a pompadour-like style. His eyes are small and quite beady, but when he is surprised, scared or in his Cornholio state, they expand. In M.U.G.E.N, Beavis has been made by DRACUL, mugen10414, Tanicfan22, Aperson98 and The None. DRACUL's version was poorly made to an extent because the creator didn't finish all of Beavis sprites. He is also a striker of Smeagol14's Butt-head. DRACUL's Beavis DRACUL's Beavis is the first Beavis to exist for MUGEN. It only includes a Dartgun and Chainsaw as attacks, with one special including Principal McVicker. Aperson98's Beavis Aperson98's version of Beavis is an edit of DRACUL's Beavis, but includes more sprites from the Beavis and Butt-head game for the Sega Genesis. Unlike DRACUL's version, he includes more specials and hypers. Beavis is a 6-button character and his AI is not very difficult and can be taken by novice M.U.G.E.N players. It is also very easy to perform the specials and hypers Beavis has to offer. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 130 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} | | }} || }} || }} 'Hypers' || }} | | }} 'Palette Gallery' beavis pallette.gif beavis pallette2.gif beavis pallette3.gif beavis pallette4.gif beavis pallette5.gif beavis pallette6.gif beavis pallette7.gif beavis pallette8.gif Tanicfan22's Beavis This version uses sprites from the Super Nintendo Entertainment System version of the Beavis and Butt-head game. The moves are almost identical to Smeagol14's Butt-head, only featuring a extra throw and enhanced shooting. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' D, DF, F, x = Shoot D, DF, F, y = Gas Attack D, DF, F, a = Throw Food D, DF, F, b = Throw Chemical 'Hypers' D, DF, F, c+z = Combo D, DB, B, c+z = Super shooting The_None's Beavis This version is the first hi-res version, and the sprites are extremely accurate to Beavis' portrayal in the cartoon. He is generally considered better than the other versions, and is actually a bit more tame compared to The_None's other characters. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 90 'Movelist' 'Specials' or |Can be held down | }} or during Balls to the Wall|Explodes after a while Can be held down | }} or | | }} or | Hold during variation to keep running| }} or | Mash buttons to deal extra damage| }} 'Hypers' or | Costs 1000 Power| }} or | Costs 1000 Power Can be controlled for a short time, but can overheat and hurt yourself| }} or | Press to control Beavis Press to control Butthead Costs 2000 Power| }} or | Costs 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' Trivia *The_None's version has special intros against Michael Bolton, Vanilla Ice, small and chibi characters, Female Characters and Street Fighter Characters Videos File:MUGEN The best Beavis that you'll ever find in Mugen, thanks to The None Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:90's Characters Category:Users of the Raging Demon Category:Strikers Category:Humans Category:MalesCategory:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Fire Element UsersCategory:Firearms UsersCategory:Characters from the United StatesCategory:Teenagers